Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system, a print apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique of executing a print instruction by pressing a print button displayed in a mobile terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-100020.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-100020, a user requires to press a print button to instruct printing. In recent years, print apparatuses have been used in various situations and a technique of further improving operability of a print instruction is demanded.